


Sith Lord Midoriya

by StevenTLawson



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Outer Space, Possible Harem, Science Fiction, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is not quirkless, he is the reincarnation of the most powerful force user to live. He is the Emperor, it was generations since the fall of the Empire but now it begins again, on an unsuspecting planet. With a dangerous and sexy teacher, Izuku will learn to control his power but what he does with that power will decide the fate of the galaxy.Story will be a bit wild and the characters will be a bit out of character for some parts because of the introduction of such a negative influence on Izuku, or positive, it's all a matter of perspective.
Relationships: Darth Talon/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Sith Lord Midoriya

After the fall of Darth Krayt at the hands of Cade Skywalker, the One Sith went into hiding throughout the galaxy in a means to work from the shadow and recuperate their strength. Darth Talon, the most loyal to the Sith cause felt a pull on her as she flung her ship through hyperspace. Exiting into normal space again, she found herself staring at a mostly blue orb in the inky blackness of space.

Piloting her ship through the densely packed debris of satellites in orbit around the planet her scan indicated that the place of interest was a small island named Japan. "Why have you brought me here?" she questioned as she could tell the force was drawing her in for a reason.

Setting down in a populated area Darth Talon set about exploring this new world, it not being on any star chart wasn't a surprise considering how far away she had gone from the rest of the known galaxy. That there were fully developed cultures was somewhat surprising as it was rare to find one so far along in evolution that it was merely a few years from exploring it's own stars if she could gauge their progress by the other technology she saw and the number of satellites she had passed. Those were fairly good indicators of where a species was.

What was shocking to her was the variety of this species, almost no two people looked alike, they all had distinguishing features and she was almost certain a few of them she had seen on other species before throughout the galaxy. _'Is it possible that someone else had come here long before and tampered with this planet?'_ she wondered as she settled down to listen to the force; to find her purpose for coming to this planet.

* * *

"Izuku, you forgot your lunch," Inko cried out to her child before he left the apartment. She had noticed it sitting on the table while her son was scribbling in his notebook again and had failed to put it with his backpack.

"S-sorry mom," Izuku chuckled as he was in such a rush to get to school he didn't even notice he would have forgotten his meal with the distraction of the notes he was writing on a previous day's hero fight.

Inko sighed as she watched her son walk down the road towards his junior high. With a wave of her hand the cutlery and other small objects floated towards her so she could begin washing up the dishes before she started on the chores when she felt something nearby. "Who's there?" Inko said loudly as she looked around the supposedly empty apartment. "I know you are there, so come out!" she warned as she grabbed a kitchen knife and brandished it towards the hallway.

"Interesting, sensitive enough to feel my presence," Darth Talon mused as she stalked into the kitchen, her hand gripping her unlit saber tightly.

"Who are you?" Inko demanded to know of the red skinned intruder.

"You are not who I am here for, but you are a force user yourself," Darth Talon said as she ignored the question about her identity.

"What?" Inko questioned the unknown words. "Wait, answer my question. Who are you, don't make me call a hero," she demanded again as she started to bring the phone over from the wall using her quirk. The plastic handset was nearly to her side when it suddenly changed course and rocketed towards the intruder who sliced it in half with what looked like a flaming sword to Inko.

"Not powerful though," Darth Talon smirked as the lightsaber hummed in her hand. "And yet I felt immense power dwelling inside your child."

"You stay away from Izuku!" Inko screamed before the red skinned woman raised a hand towards her.

"You will tell me what you know about your son," Darth Talon commanded as she used the force to overwhelm the mother's mind, the fight quickly left the woman and her limbs fell limp against her side.

"I will tell you what I know about my son," Inko replied, her tone sounding more drone-like and without her normal emotion.

After some time had passed from the interrogation Darth Talon's curiosity was sated for the moment. The powers and appearances she saw were not a connection to the force, or at least not a typical one, but instead a natural evolution in the species called quirks, of which her son supposedly did not have one.

This was not what she expected to hear, but she would not deny what she sensed in the boy. Releasing the mother from her control Darth Talon stared across the table at the woman. For a while neither said anything, Darth Talon remained quiet as she contemplated, while Inko resigned herself to being unable to fight off this woman who seemed to have a stronger version of her own quirk along with a few extra abilities as well, coupled together with the weapon she carried, the green haired mother knew it would be a losing battle so she would need to wait until she had a chance to make a break for it.

"I will meet with your son," Darth Talon said after she finally decided on a course of action. "You will take me to him, or I will kill you and display your corpse for him when he returns," stating her demands and the threat behind them.

"And what will you do with Izuku if I bring you to him?" Inko inquired, wanting to know what threat this dangerous woman posed to her son.

"It all depends on what I find when I see him," Darth Talon answered. "You claim him to be quirkless, yet he is likely far stronger than he realizes. In fact your powers, which you believe to be one of these quirks, is more like my own power, something greater than that of a singular species."

"What power?" Inko asked as she was wondering what the woman was talking about.

"The Force," Darth Talon smiled at the mother of the powerful child.

Inko didn't know why she was convinced to bring this dangerous and potentially crazy woman to Izuku's school. She had spun her a story about aliens, wars in the stars and the treks through them. But it was the Force that she talked about that was able to convince her. Something about what she said made sense, how her quirk sometimes acted different than it normally did. And the lady, who called herself a Sith had told her that she might be force sensitive as well.

The mother knew that it was likely a mistake bringing this woman to her son, but besides the very apparent threat on her life, of which she had no doubts that the alien would follow through on, what she said about her son having a great potential for this power. She couldn't deny him knowing that maybe he wasn't as quirkless as the doctor had said. That her son wouldn't be crushed by the world that cast aside those who weren't special.

It might have been a selfish feeling to absolve herself of the long held guilt about how she destroyed her son's dreams so many years ago, but what she did know is that this Darth Talon was going to meet her son one way or another and if she was to die, she would take the chance to tell her son how much she loved him before that happened.

* * *

Izuku was confused why he was called into the office before his class was over, but the teacher told him to pack up and get out all the same. His nervous walk down the currently empty hallways gave him enough time to fill his own head with worries.

Izuku wasn't surprised to see his mother waiting for him in the office, but it was the presence of the red skinned woman that had his attention, for a few reasons. She was dressed in what would be considered a very revealing outfit, but the striking appearance along with the power he could feel emanating off her form sent his instincts into overdrive.

Darth Talon felt the power of the child rise to match hers, it was only in the sensations of the air that she could tell, but it was proof, this child held a power greater than that of any other she felt before. Kneeling on the office floor, she bowed her head low. "Welcome back, Emperor," she greeted the long since slain manifestation of the Force.

It took Izuku a few moments to come to terms with what he was seeing and he concluded that he had no idea what was going on. Turning towards his mother who shrugged and gave a wry smile. "It's a long story," Inko said as she didn't know that much more than Izuku.

"Okay," Izuku exhaled deeply after this woman, scratch that. Alien psychopathic space wizard had finished telling him what he "needed" to know and only threatened to murder his mother a handful of times. "So I'm the reincarnation of this Dark Side who is destined to rule the known galaxy with an iron fist?" he nodded slowly as he worked through this new information. "And then, not only am I not quirkless, I am the most powerful single force user to live… and you are going to teach me how to use it. Am I missing anything?" He asked just to ensure nothing was overlooked.

"For the most part no my lord," Darth Talon answered the Emperor's question. "Once you have amassed enough power to destroy the New Jedi Order, then we will conquer the galaxy with a new empire." Declaring proudly her vision for a galaxy that served the One Sith.

"Okay yeah no," Izuku pushed away from the table. "I'm sorry, this is too much, please leave," he gestured politely to the door.

Darth Talon seemed to freeze in place at the dismissal and she leveled a harsh glare at the reincarnated emperor. "What do you mean _no!_ " she hissed angrily as she gripped her lightsaber in her hands.

"You clearly have the wrong person, I'm not some great, amazing powerful space wizard who can conquer planets, I'm a worthless deku, that's all I am, so please," Izuku repeated as tears stung his eyes. It was a new kind of pain to have someone seem to believe in him after all these years, especially when he knew it wasn't true. "You should go look for the real emperor somewhere else, because I'm not it."

Darth Talon knew the Force was not wrong, this child was the Emperor, but something was wrong, it seemed as if all of his latent power was locked away somehow. ' _But how to draw it out?'_ the Lethan Twi'lek pondered. ' _He is too timid to use the Dark Side.'_ she realized as this child didn't know how to tap into his hatred and rage, thus was unable to use his powers. ' _Then I just need to get him angry,'_ deciding that she had to force him to unleash his powers.

"Then I guess I should go, but before that, I can't allow any witnesses," the sith smirked as she pushed the Emperor's mother against the wall and began to crush her throat with the force.

Izuku shoved the table out of his way as he tried to run over to his mother only to be thrown to the side and held away by an invisible pressure, which he quickly realized was this woman's power. "No, mom!" Izuku cried out as he watched his mother struggle to breath, her face slowly turning purple.

"She isn't important child," Darth Talon cackled as she tightened the grip on the woman. Taking glee in watching Inko's legs kick in futility as she slowly began to suffocate. "You are not important, not if you don't believe it." Looking at the green haired boy from the corner of her eye, she could see the despair, the pain and suffering as tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to push against her power. Even the slightest bit of force would break what she put against him.

All he had to do was unleash it.

"Mom!" Izuku shouted as he couldn't move from his spot, his vision blurry from his tears as he saw his mother struggling to survive. "Please let her go," he pleaded with the woman.

"You think you will be spared, no child, after this woman dies, so will you," Darth Talon promised. "If I was wrong and you are weak and pathetic then that is all that will happen here. You will not save her, you will not be able to save yourself. It is better that it is at my hand than those of another." Taunting the child before her as she could feel that the woman didn't have much longer.

"Izu...ku," Inko wheezed as she lifted her hand weakly towards the direction of her son. Some part of her knew she was going to die today, at least now she could still have a chance to say that she loved him, and she was going to take that now, while she still had enough breath to say those words. "I… love…" Inko started to say as her vision began to dim.

" _ **NO!"**_ Izuku shouted as Darth Talon was flung across the room by an explosion of power that erupted out of him. This broke her hold on both of them and Inko fell to the floor sucking in huge gulps of air.

"Yesssss," Darth Talon hissed as she picked herself up off the floor. The boy had already moved to his mother's side and was holding her protectively in his arms. "I was right, you are Sith. That hatred fuels your powers."

"You're a monster," Izuku snarled as he glared at the woman. He hated her, for what she had done, but for also being right.

"I am now your teacher," Darth Talon said as she crossed the room and stood over the Midoriya's. "And you have a lot to learn My Emperor." Her lips curled into a sadistic smile.

* * *

"No, release the anger," Darth Talon shouted at Izuku as he was made to do a handstand in the park. "You are a worthless spineless coward. You allow anyone to walk all over you!" Her voice screaming at him as he flinched from the anger rolling off the woman.

"I don't," Izuku protested as he struggled to maintain his balance.

Darth Talon scoffed. "I see how the other children your age treat you. It is pathetic that you do nothing to make them regret doing so, let alone even standing up for yourself."

"I'm not a violent person," Izuku tried to deny that the situation in his school was as severe as it was.

"Batha shit," Darth Talon's anger rose as she knocked Izuku over with a push of the force. "I know you are capable of violence. Instead of using the anger you feel when they taunt you, beat you, and do everything they can to make you miserable, you push it down like some kriffing Jedi."

"Maybe it's not bad to not be angry," Izuku shrugged.

"You are anger!" Darth Talon shouted. "You are rage and hatred incarnate. You are the manifestation of the Dark Side. Sith use their emotions, they feel them and become them," flinging her hand out and discharging a burst of lightning from her fingertips. "All you have to do is let it out."

"But I shouldn't," Izuku protested as he didn't like the idea of feeding into those negative emotions for power, it sounded wrong.

"They shouldn't treat you the way they do, and yet they do," Darth Talon gripped Izuku's hair and painfully dragged him back over to log he had been balancing on.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Izuku countered.

"And you doing nothing means they go on to commit more wrongs," Darth Talon dug a nail into Izuku's chest. "Because you letting them smack you around and disparage you isn't the "right" thing to do either," she said as she pushed his logic into the dirt. "At least doing something wrong means you might not be seen as pathetic. Doesn't that sound good, maybe for once people would leave you alone," tempting him to the Dark Side with the promise that he might have some peace if he stood up for himself.

"It would be nice to not have my stuff broken and stolen all the time," Izuku admitted. "And maybe not get beaten up or people making fun of me," he grit his teeth as he thought on all the abuse he'd just accepted over the years of trying to not rock the boat.

"It's not like the teachers ever did anything to stop it," Izuku rationalized as those in the positions of authority never seemed to stand in the way of the bullies. "Hell sometimes they joined in," He growled as he recalled more than once a teacher would also make fun of him, it was just last week that a teacher smacked him upside the head and he never did that to anyone else in class.

"Excellent, now take that anger, unleash it," Darth Talon commanded as this is what she needed him to do, to start unrepressing those feelings he'd buried for so long. "Use the force Izuku."

Izuku flung his hands out and felt the sensation of the universe around him, the power he could wield and he didn't try to resist it as he molded it to his will and crushed a large rock that was on the other side of the park, turning it into powdered rubble. "Woah," Izuku panted as he stumbled back and looked between his hands and the destruction he had caused.

"Good, now you'll need to refine that anger. You cannot rely on minutes of time to work up the rage, you need to be able to call on it when you desire." Darth Talon strutted over to Izuku shoved him roughly back towards the log he'd been using before. "To do that you must be the master of your emotions, to not let others control them, to be in control." she instructed as Izuku resumed the position and meditated on the Force.

* * *

Izuku was tasked with floating pebbles in his palm as he walked to school. Despite Darth Talon's demand that he cease what she considered to be a worthless education on subjects that don't matter, Inko was not going to let her son become some deadbeat who couldn't even finish school. He only had about a year left at Aldera Junior High before he had to decide on a high school, but he suspected that Darth Talon wouldn't allow him to do that and would likely just abduct him into space again.

Admittedly, that had been one of the coolest things he'd ever seen as he and his mother were brought aboard her starship and taken off world. To see his own home planet from the outside perspective had been amazing. It was slightly concerning that she had told him once he amassed enough power, that this and every other planet in the galaxy would kneel before his supreme authority. So he tried to push that out of his head for now.

Now though she wanted to ensure he was able to feel out the Force and the best way to do that was the simplest game children far younger than him had played. As soon as he saw some people from his school he let the pebbles fall to the ground. A part of him wondering why he did that. _'Was it because I'm afraid of everyone seeing that I have something now?'_ he thought to himself, before a small voice in the back of his head whispered that after everything they did to him they didn't deserve to see his newfound power.

That was a voice that had been a bit more frequent over the last few days and one he started to find himself slowly agreeing with at times.

It was somewhat concerning that he had this voice that sounded a lot like him, but more annoyed and angry with people. It tended to only crop up when he was around those who treated him poorly, telling him to do things for himself.

Settling himself into his desk in class, he did his best to zone out and focus on the meditation techniques that Darth Talon had instructed him on. Of course a student not paying attention in class was something teachers were supposed to do something about but, since as they saw it, it was only quirkless Izuku Midoriya, it wasn't that much of an issue to just ignore him. Until his final lesson of the day where the teacher slapped him on the head with a stack of papers to draw his attention as he moved to the front of the room.

"I know you all have careers in mind," the teacher said before chuckling and tossing the sheets into the air. "But who am I kidding, you all want to be heroes," he all but shouted to his class.

As the students were on the cusp of a frenzy as they hooted and hollered, until Bakugou started his normal rant about how he was better than everyone else. It was so common Izuku was pretty sure he could recite it from memory by now.

Izuku just kept his head down hoping the noise would abate, before meeting Darth Talon he'd have been nervous and not wanting to be noticed. Instead now he just wanted everyone to shut up.

"Oh hey, didn't Midoriya also want to go to U.A. as well?" someone in the room commented.

Hearing his name called managed to draw his attention only to see the entire class was laughing at him. _'Of course,'_ Izuku grit his teeth and pushed down the anger at being made fun of. He didn't even know what for this time, just probably had something to do with him being quirkless. When Bakugou blew up part of his desk after he slammed his palm on it, Izuku didn't even hear the loud ranting of the blonde boy. He was too fixated on the scorched surface of his desk.

"Shut up," he quietly said as he could barely hear himself think over the sound of everyone's taunts and jeering.

"Oi, the fuck did you say to me?" Bakugou shouted as Izuku got up from his chair and placed his hands on the backrest.

"Shut the fuck up Katsuki!" Izuku roared as he gripped his chair and spun around and slammed it into the main antagonist of his life. Without missing a beat, Izuku flung himself at whichever classmate was nearest to him and started to punch as hard as he could.

The other students and teacher were so shocked about Midoriya's sudden change in attitude that they didn't even react for the first few seconds. But after that initial moment of surprise passed they turned into a riotous frenzy and started to pile up on Izuku.

In hindsight this was a poorly thought out course of action, Izuku realized after he'd swung the chair and hit Katsuki with it. However now that he committed he couldn't easily back out and had to try and take as many people out with him as he could before he was eventually overwhelmed.

Thankfully most of the other students' quirks weren't all that powerful or versatile and even fewer knew enough about fighting to make a difference. Not that he did all that much training himself. But after years of getting bullied and attacked, he was surprisingly more agile and had some reflexes to work with. So the start of the fight was actually in his favor as most people were simply getting in each other's way.

But this was an unwinnable battle as it was only him against the entirety of his class and after Katsuki recovered from the blow he received the fight quickly turned against Izuku and he was overpowered by his classmates.

* * *

After Izuku woke up from the beating he'd received by his classmates, he found himself summarily dragged before the principal and expelled. They didn't even have the courtesy to call his mother so he slowly limped his way home alone.

If that wasn't the perfect end cap on the day he was having it was that some slime guy was lunging towards him. So thoroughly fed up with how his day went Izuku felt the Force roiling under his skin and he discharged the power in a burst of electrical energy similar to how he had seen his teacher do when angry.

The sounds of the slime villain screaming in pain as it suffered underneath the harsh power were shortly cut out as Izuku wasn't accustomed to using that much power nor feeling that much frustration. So while devastating it was short lived and Izuku was left panting from the exertion.

"You… dead little fucker!" The slime villain hissed angrily before a manhole cover was blown clean off. "Shit!" The villain shouted. "I forgot I was running from _him_ ," realizing that the child had been enough of a distraction that All Might was able to catch up to him.

Izuku was impressed by All Might's impressive power at defeating the villain. And normally he'd be absolutely star struck at meeting him, but with how his day had been going he just wanted to get home and tell his mother what had happened. "Hey kid?" All Might called out as he noticed the young boy shuffling away from him. "You alright? This villain didn't hurt you or anything did he?" the number one hero asked, concerned because this kid wasn't going nuts at seeing him. It wasn't his ego making him do this, well a little bit was, but the typical behavior was the kids would be more excited to see him and not so morose.

"Just having a bad day is all sir," Izuku sighed. "Got expelled from middle school for starting a fight, so now I get to go tell my mom what happened."

"Oh," All Might said flatly. "Well, it's not… You could… I am not good at this," All Might ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Izuku chuckled. "Well at least you tried, which is more than most people. So I'm not going to hold it against you that you don't have all the answers," waving his hand as he continued walking away from All Might.

* * *

When he made it back to his apartment his dishevelled appearance was noticed quickly and he was made to tell not only his mother but Darth Talon as well what had happened at the school.

"Izuku…" Inko sighed, causing her son to flinch as he expected to be reprimanded for his actions that led to him being expelled. "I'm proud of you." She said with a weak smile.

"What? But I got expelled," Izuku said, confused as to why he was being praised.

"Because of everything you've had to go through with those people, if the way they laugh at you, hit you and how Little Katsuki acts is the typical day, then on the days where it's worse. I don't even want to imagine what you've had to put up with every day just because you didn't have a quirk. So if they want to punish you for finally hitting back, then I'm going to take your side and not theirs."

"Mom," Izuku rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he realized that his mother was finally supporting him.

Clapping her hands together, Darth Talon drew Izuku's attention onto her. "Great, now you don't have to waste your time with them any longer." Moving around the apartment. "You managed your first use of force lightning today, we need to capitalize on this and make sure you can use that power when you want to."

* * *

It was months later as Izuku was in a handstand on the log they normally used in the park. "Am I your first student?" Izuku asked, as normally he'd stayed away from discussing the red skinned aliens past.

Darth Talon closed her eyes. "No I had another, Cade Skywalker."

"What was he like?" Izuku inquired.

"A jedi through and through. He came from a long and impressive line of force users, of which his ancestor was Darth Vader, who served at the side of the Emperor. He could not live up to the ideals of the Sith and slew my master Darth Krayt," Darth Talon informed her current apprentice of the last force user she trained.

"Oh." Izuku said quietly.

"He was also an impressive lover," Darth Talon smirked. "He knew how to fuck me good." She purred throatily as she recalled the rough way he would pound into her.

Izuku lost his balance and hit the ground in a heap as he looked at his master. "What?!"

"Oh," Darth Talon shook her head, her lekku swaying as she did so. "He was not special in that regard. I intend to bed you as well when you are ready."

"WHAT?!" Izuku shouted as he, like anyone, considered Darth Talon to be an incredibly sexy woman. If the number of turned heads when she walked around was any indicator. But to hear that she had already planned to take him as a lover was.

"It will be important when I teach you how to control your passion, relying solely on anger is not enough for the Emperor to reach his full power." Darth Talon explained. "And when I teach you passion, you will lose yourself to it and I will be there in the throes with you."

Izuku's face was nearly as red as Talon's as he imagined him and her together naked with their bodies pressed together.

"So if you want to do that sooner, rather than later, you will need to master your rage," Darth Talon smirked as Izuku scrambled back into his position, the Emperor had been just as easy to motivate as Cade had. The difference this time she realized was the Emperor didn't have anyone but herself and his own mother as attachments. That gave her power over him that she did not have with Skywalker. She knew that if she played this right, he might have the power to rule the galaxy but she would be the one making all the real decisions.

* * *

"I want you to go to this U.A.," Darth Talon informed Izuku one morning.

"But that's a hero school?" Izuku questioned as he was pretty sure the Sith were the villains, so he wasn't sure why Darth Talon wanted him around the good guys.

Darth Talon nodded. "And you will learn combat alongside many different people there, it is not good if you only know my own fighting style, you must branch out and find your own."

Izuku sighed. "I understand master," he said as he had hoped that she would just take him and his mother away from Earth soon.

"We will need to leave and find you a kyber crystal to build your own lightsaber though," Darth Talon mused as she knew it was time to begin Izuku's training in direct combat.

"How am I going to do that?" Izuku asked.

* * *

"So c-c-c-cold," Izuku shivered as he trudged through the frozen tundra of Ilum towards the pull in the force. "Shouldn't have accepted the training. Dying… wouldn't have been this… cold," Izuku muttered under his breath as he was barely a hundred feet from Darth Talon's ship. He'd been taken off Earth to search out his own kyber crystal for his lightsaber.

She told him that once he found an acceptable crystal he would have to dominate it, to poison it with his power or else it would overwhelm him and drive him mad. Izuku wasn't sure about what he was doing as he felt that Darth Talon describing it as "poisoning" a crystal was probably not a good guy thing to do.

But while he grumbled and muttered as he still made his path through the freezing cold of the surface looking for an entrance to a cave.

Even through all the signs that Darth Talon was not a good person, if not a villain, she was still on his side. She supported and believed in him and his power. Izuku felt that was probably a bad reason for not trying to stop her, but the feeling of someone who thought he was more than worthless was too much for him to give up.

And he also reasoned that if he was supposed to be an Emperor of the entire galaxy, he could be a good ruler at least.

Keeping his mind focused on his thoughts allowed him to make his way through the snow and find a hole in the ground. Izuku was thankful that being underground was warmer than being out in the cold, it managed to put the temperature slightly above freezing to death.

"Woah," Izuku gasped in awe as he entered a cave full of glimmering crystals. It was something that he never thought he'd see outside a video game, massive shards of gemstone jutted out of the walls, floor and ceiling. And they each radiated a power that called to him. "So these are Kyber Crystals," Izuku said as he walked through the cave.

"But which one is mine?" Izuku questioned as he had been told that not just any crystal would serve as the core of his own lightsaber. He had to find the right one, the one that resonated against him the strongest. He ran his hand over a few of the gems and they turned a deep blood red almost immediately, capitulating to his dark powers that dwelled inside him. "But these are so easy to sway." Izuku shook his head as Darth Talon had said her crystal had nearly driven her to madness when she attempted to conquer it.

As he walked through the cavern he couldn't find one that fought back for more than a few seconds, until he noticed a shard that was barely jutting out of the wall. "The one no one would notice, the one overlooked by anyone else who would come to claim their own crystal," Izuku muttered as he approached the jewel that was away from the others, as if it was abandoned by the rest of the crystals. Izuku reached out to it.

"But you're a fighter," Izuku smiled as he grasped the sharp shard in his hand and pulled. "You won't quit," he grunted as he started to try and pulled the crystal out of the rock wall. "You didn't give up," his voice turning into a hiss as his eyes blackened to their iris, he could feel the gem resisting. "You got all this way and you aren't just going to let someone take you easily."

A mixture of red started to seep into the gem, clouding it as Izuku's power started to dominate the crystal's will. "You're a lot like me, you just need someone to believe in you. I believe in you, you will make the finest saber in the galaxy, because you will be my saber!" Izuku shouted as he finally yanked the gem free of the wall holding the shining red gem above his head.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Darth Talon smirked as Izuku shuffled into the cockpit of her ship. "I bet you just grabbed the first one you could find too, or did you not even find one?" she taunted as Izuku growled before she felt a force pressing down on her windpipe.

"No Talon, this gem is mine," Izuku growled as he looked covetously at his Kyber Crystal. "I do not fail. I am the Emperor and I am Sith." Izuku proclaimed proudly as he released his hold on the alien woman before taking his seat again, he was still fucking cold.

Darth Talon let out a throaty purr as Izuku was beginning to come into his own with the training he was receiving. "Good my Master, but we still have much to do." The twi'lek punched in the coordinates to take them back to Earth, it wouldn't do to remain in this part of space for very long.

* * *

Izuku had just finished putting together the parts for his own saber, every piece was intricately crafted to fit together in such a way that only a force user could activate, every wire, plate and piece of metal had to be connected at the same time from the inside and only a force user could do so. It took concentration and practice to get it right and that was part of the training needed to understand your saber, to make it an extension of yourself.

With a click, the blade came to life and a soft, methodical humming filled the air as Izuku swung around the long crimson blade. "Incredible," Izuku easily sliced it through a rock nearby, it offered little resistance to the sword.

"Now begins your training," Darth Talon shouted as she lunged at Izuku, deciding that he had enough time to admire his tool, now it was time to test it.

If he hadn't the presence of mind to use the force precognition, he'd have been bisected with the first attack. But Izuku was well trained, he could extend his senses out enough that he could predict the attacks. "You will have to learn more than blocking and dodging if you want to defeat me Izuku," Darth Talon cackled as her saber clashed against her master's, sending a shower of sparks all over the park.

This would continue for weeks until Izuku started making progress in offense, he relied too much on dodging, deflecting and defense to be more than a punching bag for his opponent. "Yes, put your darkness into your style and it will come naturally to you," Darth Talon said with glee as Izuku started to take control of the fight. "The anger and hate will make you stronger, it feeds your connection to the force," the excitement of the battle was intoxicating as her Master overwhelmed her.

Izuku was panting as he stood over Darth Talon, it was a long drawn out battle that pushed him to his limits.

"You are a natural at Vaapad, but it will not be enough to know only one form, we will work backwards, instead of starting with Shii-Cho we will end with it," Darth Talon stated as learning the forms in a reverse order would be quite interesting.

* * *

In the remaining months of his time before he must attempt the U.A. entrance exam, Izuku did not master any forms, that would take years of practice but he was better able to use his own saber in different ways, that he would have an answer to most attacks, even without being armed.

But nonetheless Izuku stood proud outside the entrance gate on the day of the exam. It was a little daunting to be faced with the future, and a future that required him to succeed in the hero school. He took a step forward and was shoved to the side by Katsuki. "They don't let failures into the school Deku, so go the fuck home," Bakugou shouted as he knocked Izuku to the ground.

Izuku growled as he flung out his arm and grabbed Katsuki with the force. "Never push me again," Izuku shouted as he threw his old bully into the wall with enough force to knock him out.

Many teenagers who were there for the test were now wary of the boy who had no problems with attacking another test taker right at the gate to the school, but Izuku dusted himself off and continued into the facility.

"Sir, we had an incident at the front gate," Aizawa said as he pulled up the short video of the scuffle between two hopefuls, one blonde and the other with green hair.

"Interesting," Nezu patted his legs with his little paws. "Allow the green haired boy to take the test, but keep an eye on him. I believe that those two people had a history, but if he should attack another student unprovoked, then we will intervene. And have the blonde boy sent to Recovery Girl before being added to a testing group." Deciding that was the current best course of action for the school and these examinees.

* * *

Izuku slumped into a seat already in a bad mood after having to deal with Katsuki, so he wasn't as enthusiastic about listening to the directions all that much. "Destroy the robots, earn the points," Izuku muttered as he leaned back in his seat and decided to retreat into his own thoughts.

"City D," Izuku hummed as he boarded a bus with a bunch of other people as they were transported to their testing location. Thankfully he didn't Katsuki on the bus or else he might have blown up the vehicle with everyone in it if he had to be packed in next to his old bully.

Katsuki shot out of the bed angrily. "That fucking Deku," Katsuki growled as he ran out of the nurses office to try and find the green haired piece of shit. "How dare he hide his quirk. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Katsuki roared as he ran to the examination building.

"Those crazy teens," Recovery Girl sighed as she was going to tell the boy that he needed to go to the testing cities to find out where they were going to place him, but if he didn't want to wait a few minutes, then he could walk there once he got told what to do.

* * *

Izuku stood among the mass of other test takers and started to size up the competition. "A few impressive looking quirks," Izuku commented. "But none are as impressive as the Force," Izuku chuckled to himself as he repeated a line Darth Talon used a lot when Izuku was showing her more of the heroes of the world, since it would behoove her to know what skills and talents his species had.

When Izuku heard Present Mic scream to begin, he used his Force Speed to get into the testing facility quickly so he was deep in the heart of the city where he could cause the most destruction. "Damn, he's fast," Ms. Midnight whistled as she saw that only a few other contestants were able to get that far into the testing area that quickly.

"Thought he was telekinetic?" Snipe said as he pulled up the folder on Izuku Midoriya, the benefit of being a hero school was that they could look up basic information on students or applicants and that included quirks and other information. "Hmm, file's blank though," the western themed hero grunted.

"He could be using his telekinesis to pull himself along," Hound Dog considered. "Would show a level of creativity above that of the standard applicant." It wasn't too rare for people to do things that didn't seem normal if they were able to use their quirk in unique ways.

"And the lightning?" Aizawa said dumbfounded. "That's most certainly not telekinesis," writing down the unusual ability.

"Possible dual quirk?" Nezu pondered. "I have a file on the parents, mother has Attraction of Small Objects, but the father… that can't be right, he's got a fire breathing quirk."

"Possible errors in the files or maybe the father is someone else?" Ms. Midnight offered a separate solution to the conundrum that was this interesting student.

At the moment this interesting student was crushing a three pointer and flinging it's massive metal frame into a crowd of other robots. "This is easy, if tiring," Izuku said as he wiped his brow. He wasn't having to exert that much effort to destroy the slow moving robots, but the constant use of his powers was draining on him.

"Okay, now what the hell is that?!" Power Loader exclaimed as he watched a red beam of light seemingly erupt from the young man's fist and cut a robot clean in two.

"It looks like a sword?" All Might scratched his chin as he could barely see a hilt in the boy's fast moving hand.

"Even if the rules state that outside items are prohibited, this thing is cutting through our drones like they were made of paper, where's the power source for the damn thing?" Power Loader kept cueing up more cameras to try and get as many angles on the young contestant as he could. "Something like that should be hooked up to a battery at least the size of his head, but there aren't any wires. It's god damn self contained," the engineer said in excitement. "If nothing else this kid devised a power supply that fits into a tube that can produce at least one and a half billion joules, it's incredible."

"In non nerd speak?" All Might shook his head as that number didn't mean anything other than big.

"The kid is basically walking around with a miniature power plant in his hand," Power Loader shook his head at how his genius was being wasted. "And he's using that incredible device to cut up my robots. I'm both proud and ashamed."

All Might hummed for a moment and nodded. "Neat," he finally said as he looked back to the monitors. "Sir shouldn't we change things up now, make it interesting?"

"I do believe you are right Toshi," Nezu cackled as he hit a button that would release the zero-pointers.

* * *

Izuku was feeling pretty confident in his score after destroying countless robots. His combination of the Force and his lightsaber had made quick work of any obstacle in his path. He could also see that other people taking the exam were doing a decent enough job as well. The ground suddenly rumbling underneath his feet however let him know that something big was on its way.

"Oh," Izuku mouthed as he looked at the multi-story tall robot. It easily towered over all but the tallest buildings in the testing area and was destroying everything in its path as it made its way towards the applicants.

Izuku had taken a step back as it wasn't necessary for him to confront this massive machine, it wouldn't earn him any points and would only take unneeded effort on his part to destroy it. He was going to keep going back until he heard a voice. But not from anyone around him, it was coming from inside his head.

"Sith do not run," Darth Talon shouted at him. "Use the Force, cement your place as the strongest, unleash your power."

Izuku realized his teacher was right. This was the perfect chance to show off to everyone how strong he had become. Sheathing the glowing red blade, Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

For a while it seemed like nothing was happening, but the robot began to slow down as if it was fighting against a power that was trying to hold it back and restrict it. "I can do this," Izuku grit his teeth as he continued to feel out the Force and bend it to his will.

"You think he's got what it takes?" Snipe asked as the teachers were eagerly watching on the monitor the young boy attempting to use his quirk to defeat the arena trap.

"I think he thinks he does," Ms. Midnight smirked. "Come on kid, you can do it," she cheered as it would be entertaining if he pulled this off.

And then it began to happen, the zero pointer came to a stop and then started floating off the ground. Izuku could feel the resistance and strain on him as he'd never attempted to move anything quite this large before. But it would be proof of how far he had come that with a powerful roar, Izuku slammed his hands together and everyone watched as the massive machine collapsed in on itself as if it had been placed in a compactor and the result of a huge ball of metal slammed into the ground when Izuku released his hold on the robot.

Despite his pride in succeeding, it was a monumental task for him to accomplish and that had been enough to force him to his knees from exhaustion.

After a period of quiet the other examinees erupted into cheers and applause for the green haired sith's deed.

"Not bad," Aizawa admitted as he hadn't expected the kid to pull it off, but it would seem the brat had more determination than he had given him credit for.

"Seems he wasn't the only one to take out a zero pointer though," Nezu hummed appreciatively as in another zone a different zero pointer had been taken out as well, coincidentally by the blonde haired boy that got into a scuffle with the green haired one.

"We got some pretty interesting people this year," All Might said as he looked happy at seeing all these strong children who would hopefully make great heroes one day.

"Well, we need to get to the real work," Nezu said as he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. "Alright people, let's start the bets, winner of the first hand gets first pick," the deranged principal cackled as the teachers encircled the table and put on their game face. It was even more important for Aizawa to win this hand or else he wouldn't be able to decide which students he ended up with and if he couldn't get that, he could at least score a few extra napping hours from his coworkers.


End file.
